


within this frail crucible of light

by Narraboth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, also AU where Jayne isn't a fucking snake, the 2017 summer mood is polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/pseuds/Narraboth
Summary: Jayne is softer and kinder and very much in love with Lucy Westenra.





	within this frail crucible of light

It’s hard not to become smitten with Lucy Westenra, Jayne has to admit; it’s hard not to stop and stare when she spots the young woman, it’s hard not to appraise and admire her elegant figure, her radiance and charm, the commanding confidence with which she moves through the crowd. But what’s even harder is not to notice that she is always in the company of another young woman, by the name of Mina Murray (a student of medicine and the fiancée of one Jonathan Harker, as Jayne later learns).

And so Jayne watches how Lucy and Mina just fit together, almost inseparable, how they anticipate each other’s every move, how they _complete_  each other, in the way that neither Lucy and Alastair nor Mina and Jonathan seem to do. Jayne also sees, however, that Mina does not look at Lucy with the same tender adoration and longing as Lucy looks at her, she does not look at any man who dares to approach and disturb them with disdain, nor does she pale, bite her lip and stare with a broken expression when she has to watch her friend at her fiancé’s side, or even worse, in his arms when they dance. It reminds Jayne of herself in her youth, confused, torn and lost, and it makes her heart ache for this girl.

Ironically, it is at Mina’s engagement party that they finally properly meet, Jayne making Alastair introduce her to Lucy. They chat amicably for a short time, of shallow subjects, but Jayne notes the way Lucy looks at her, and the spark of interest, though slightly anxious, when she invites Lucy to visit her as they say goodbye.

When Lucy arrives the following afternoon she is wary of Jayne, guarded, uncertain, and her eyes widen in panic when Jayne so much as hints at Mina and Lucy’s barely concealed affections. So Jayne tells her in soft, soothing tones that it’s completely normal, that what she’s feeling is natural and no matter whether it’s reciprocated or not, she’s no monster or freak for having them. Lucy listens, her eyes shimmering, looking so fragile and vulnerable that it breaks Jayne’s heart again, but a tremulous smile plays on her lips, and she stays silent for a long time.

“Thank you” Lucy whispers, finally, and Jayne smiles warmly at her in return.

"It was my pleasure to help, dear girl" she replies, reaching out to stroke Lucy's face. Lucy's breath hitches in her chest, but a moment later she leans into Jayne's touch, her eyes darting down to her lips, and when she looks up again, Jayne sees the sort of hunger, deep and urgent, that she understands all too well. She leans closer and lets her hand drag a little lower, her thumb brushing softly over Lucy’s bottom lip, and Jayne cannot suppress the smirk that sets on her face when Lucy whimpers. What she does not expect, however, is Lucy launching forward, cupping Jayne’s face and crashing their lips together in a kiss that’s messy, desperate, feverish, and utterly delicious.

* * *

They don’t talk about it - there is no need for it, it is but a fleeting moment of passion, a _thank you_ and perhaps a glimpse of what _could_ be, but Lucy has Mina and a confession to make, and Jayne has, well, she has other things. And so Lucy leaves, and Jayne goes on with her day; that is, until Lucy shows up in tears later that night, devastated. Jayne doesn’t have to ask. Instead, she wraps her arms around the younger woman and holds her tight, whispering soothing words and stroking her hair tenderly, until Lucy’s sobs quiet down.

“You can stay here for the night, if you like” Jayne offers gently, and Lucy finally raises her head to stare at her with her red-rimmed eyes and broken expression, and whispers “Thank you” in return.

Lucy has been taking a bath for half an hour and Jayne is already in her nightgown when she hears the muffled sounds of Lucy's cries again, and when she enters the bathroom, she finds Lucy hugging her knees against her chest, her face hidden in her arms, shaking as she weeps; and Jayne flinches at the sight.

“May I join you?” she asks softly.

Lucy doesn’t look at her but nods weakly, and Jayne slips out of her gown and steps into the bathtub, wrapping her arms around Lucy again and pressing her lips against her shoulder. Lucy is still shuddering, sobs ripping through her body, but Jayne feels her leaning back against her, nestling herself into Jayne’s arms.

“She hates me.” Lucy is still weeping, though more quietly, and her voice is raw. “She all but said it. I cannot face her again.”

Jayne tightens her arms around her in response and kisses Lucy’s cheek.

“You can stay with me as long as you like, my darling girl.”

* * *

Lucy all but moves in with Jayne afterwards, spending more nights at her house than at her mother’s, neither of them caring much for what people might whisper. They spend their waking hours together, as Lucy has done with Mina before, only really parting when Jayne has the business of the Order to attend to. Otherwise, they become inseparable, walking hand in hand through the streets of London, appearing on each other’s side at every party and ball, and spending the nights in each other’s arms, Lucy instinctively drawing closer to Jayne when she returns after a night of hunting, burrowing into Jayne’s arms. 

And even though Lucy is full of grief in the beginning, all quiet, sullen anger and hungry kisses, Jayne is patient and understanding, letting her mourn that loss, and slowly, Lucy starts to come around. The confident smile returns to her face, along with the tinkling laughter and insolent remarks, steel wrapped in silk, and Jayne’s heart soars to see her like that again. But Lucy shows another side too, one that now only Jayne gets to witness, where she's soft and kind and tender and full of love, and quiet fondness and warm devotion takes the place of misery and wounded desperation. And when at times, Mina’s name is still on Lucy’s lips even though Jayne is between her legs, she doesn’t mind.


End file.
